Impossible Transformation
by sakurasa
Summary: bagaimana jika seseorang hidup di kejar kejar oleh sang bencana abadi ? bagaimana cara mengatasinya ? apakah dia berhasil atau tidak ?


_**Judul**:_ _ Impossible Transformation__  
__**Author**__: __Sakurasa __  
__**Fandom**__: __Kamichama Karin __  
__**Rating**__: __T __  
__**Pairing**__: __Karin/Kazune __  
__**Disclaimer**__: __Koge-Donbo __**Warning**__ : typo, OOC, gaje,dll_

* * *

**Impossible Transformation**

* * *

**PROLOG**

Di sebuah galaksi yang bernama olimpus terdapat 3 planet yang bernama Ares, Appolo dan Athena.

Planet Ares/Mars adalah planet yang penuh kekejaman, kesadisan dan kepedihan. Di dalamnya tidak hanya bangsa manusia, bangsa iblis, monster pun terdapat disana yang jumlahnya ratusan bahkan ribuan.

Planet Athena/Venus adalah kebalikan dari planet ares segala - galanya penuh dengan kelembutan, cinta dan kasih sayang. Di planet ini terdapat bangsa manusia, dan makhluk gaib(seperti : peri, bidadari dan malaikat) walaupun kebanyakan adalah makhluk jejadian setengah baik setengah buruk. Mereka semua hidup berdampingan, dan saling tolong menolong.

Planet Appolo/Bumi adalah planet campuran dari kedua planet tersebut, sebagian besar yang menempatinya adalah manusia, di planet ini teknologi sudah berkembang sangat pesat, walaupun seperti itu kekurangan di planet ini adalah jumlah wanita lebih sedikit dibandingkan jumlah laki – laki.

Mengapa seperti itu ? jawabannya adalah karena manusia di bumi menganggap wanita sebagai bibit kehancuran, dan mengapa ? karena itu adalah kesimpulan dari cerita yang menurut mereka amat sangat sadis. Bagaimana ceritanya ? simak yang satu ini.

* * *

Keluarga Olimpus adalah keluarga miliyarder ke tiga, keluarga tersebut memiliki 3 anak yang bernama Ares, Appolo dan Athena ( bayangkan mereka adalah Kirihiko, Kazuto dan Suzuka). Sejak kecil mereka sudah memiliki kepribadian yang berbeda satu sama lain.

Sang kakak yang bernama Ares menyukai adiknya yang bernama Athena, Ares berjuang keras untuk mendapatkan hati adiknya tetapi oleh sang adik tidak dihiraukan sama sekali. Appolo hanya bosan dengan tingkah laku kakaknya yang paling tua, ia hanya bisa cuek dan pasrah padahal Appolo juga memiliki perasaan terhadap adiknya. Sang adik yang bernama Athena adalah perempuan yang amat cantik, siapa saja bisa tergila-gila dengannya, ia tidak suka kepada Ares melainkan kepada Appolo.

Sang kakak Ares tidak suka mendengar Athena menyukai Appolo, ia pun berniat membunuh sang adik Appolo supaya Athena mau dengan dirinya. Tetapi takdir berkata lain setelah kejadian itu Athena merasa putus asa, ia pun akhirnya bunuh diri. Sang kakak Ares yang masih hidup mengalami frustasi berat mengetahui cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Karena frustasi berat, Ares lebih memilih bunuh diri ketimbang melanjutkan hidupnya, baginya dengan ketiadaan Athena hidupnya terasa hancur berkeping – keping.

* * *

Dari cerita itulah wanita dianggap sebagai bibit kehancuran. Tetapi dengan logika, manusia juga salah karena semakin sedikitnya wanita, keturunan yang dihasilkan pun semakin sedikit, yang lama- lama akan hilang, bangsa manusia pun musnah. Mereka (profesor, ilmuan) akhirnya membuat robot wanita dengan jumlah yang banyak yang dapat mengerjakan segala hal seperti layaknya seorang wanita.

* * *

**STORY **

" Hai namaku Hanazono Karin, kalian sudah mengenalku bukan , sekarang aku tinggal di planet Athena. Di planet ini aku bersekolah di sakuragaoka female junior high school, kebanyakan sekolah disini tidak ada yang mau menerima ku sebagai muridnya. Mungkin karena aku mempunyai masalah."

" Berbeda dengan sekolah ini, hampir semua muridnya mau berteman denganku. Padahal mereka tau bahwa aku adalah buronan black clan yang berasal dari planet Ares, katanya sih mereka ingin balas dendam kepada Athena dan sayangnya aku sangat mirip dengan Athena mereka mengira aku adalah reinkarnasi dari Athena" jelas karin panjang kali lebar.

setelah menjelaskan keadaannya kepada _readers _Karin langsung memakai seragam sekolahnya.

" yoshh! sudah selesai " ujar karin semangat. Karin pun langsung turun kebawah menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya sendiri. Karin sangat menantikan hari ini, ia dapat bertemu sahabatnya kembali setelah libur panjang.

Setelah selesai sarapan ia langsung mengambil ranselnya dan pergi sekolah.

Karena terlalu bersemangat ia melupakan sesuatu yang seharusnya ia pakai saat berjalan ke sekolah dan itu disadari oleh black clan. Black clan pun langsung mengepung setelah karin masuk kesekolahnya.

Saat karin hendak ke kelasnya

" untuk hanazono karin cepat ke kantor kepala sekolah, ini perintah ! " kata sang kepala sekolah melewati speaker yang tertempel di dinding lorong kelas.

" e-eh ? kyaaaa!" ujar karin panik sambil melempar tasnya dan langsung berlari ke ruang kepala sekolah.

**TBC**

* * *

bolehkah saya meminta review dari readers sekalian

kritik dan sarannya juga boleh ^^

arigatou minna !


End file.
